Liaison Vampire
by Rin Yayoi
Summary: Reira,une amie de kaname, se retrouve dans la Cross académie le jour où Yuki est réveillé en vampire.Dans une tour Ichiru, presque mort agonise.Abasourdis par les tas de poussières qui s'étalent au sol, elle prends alors une décision qui changera tout.
1. Prologue

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**ET pleins d'autres encore!**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

_Souriante, joueuse voila comment j'étais avant mais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. J'aie deux commencements et une fin, ou plutôt il y a la moi d'avant et la moi d'après. Ma première moi avait été chamboulé par tous les évènements qui s'enchainaient trop rapidement, la moi d'après vivait une vie monotone jusqu'à leurs arrivées dans ma vie._

_Je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**Et**** pleins d'autres encore !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

**La moi d'avant**

J'avais environ 12 ans, ma mère était avec moi quand je vis pour la première fois de ma vie un autre sang pur qui ne faisait pas partis de ma famille, il s'appelait _Kuran_ _Kaname_. Il avait toujours un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui le suivait comme son ombre, je crois qu'il s'appelait Aïdo.

Je regardais la scène de leurs arrivées depuis ma fenêtre de ma chambre

« -Bonjour Kaname.

- Bonjour Lydia, ça faisait longtemps.

-Vous devriez avoir plus de respect pour maître Kaname, Madame Lydia !

-Aïdo ! Tais-toi, si je t'ai laissé m'accompagner ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses ce genre de remarques ! Sache que Lydia est de sang pur comme moi ! (eh oui Aïdo faisait déjà des bourdes à cet âge là !)

- Bah maintenant rentrez, vous allez avoir froid. C'est dommage Kaname, si tu voulais voir Eliott, tu l'as raté de peu. Il vient de partir rendre une visite au conseil.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne voulais pas spécialement le voir.

-Alors pourquoi être venu ici maître Kaname ?

-Je voulais revoir Lydia et je voulais aussi rencontrer sa fille Reira.

- Je vais l'appeler, ça va lui faire tout drôle de voir du monde. »

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Kaname et d'Aïdo. Depuis ce jour, Kaname vint souvent à la maison et nous parlions de beaucoup de chose puis nous finîmes par devenir meilleurs amis. A cette époque, j'étais heureuse, je souriais tout le temps. Mais vint ce triste soir.

Dans le salon à environ minuit;

« - Tout va bien, Reira joue en haut.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose contre _lui_, _il_ menace notre famille. Je ne peux plus le laisser faire, _il _l'a prise pour cible cette fois, j'ai demandé au conseil de nous aider mais leurs gardes n'ont rien trouvé surlui_._

-Eliott, que doit-on faire alors, on ne va quand même pas abandonner Reira entre ses griffes ?

-Non, surtout pas. _Il_ va bientôt être là, monte et emmène Reira avec toi !

-…Mais…

-Ne discute pas, _il _est là! Dépêches- toi emmène Reira, je vais le retenir. »

Ma mère ouvris la porte où elle me vit, les yeux exorbités par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Quant à mon père il était déjà dehors, ma mère, qui était toujours si paisible d'habitude, était complètement affolé, divisé par l'envie d'aider mon père et le besoin de me mettre en lieu sûr

«- Reira, écoute-moi c'est important, je dois rejoindre ton père…nous te reverrons surement jamais mais… sache que l'on t'aime… très f…fort alors part d'ici le plus vite possible… je t'en supplie…p…part. »

Nous étions toutes les deux en pleurs, ma mère m'enlaçait très fort et ce fut notre dernière étreinte, des bruits de combat nous parvenaient de dehors. Je voyais trouble, ma mère commençais à partir et j'essayais de la retenir, j'étais trop jeune pour être orpheline mais j'étais assez vieille pour savoir que ma mère et mon père aller surement mourir et que moi aussi si je restais ici.

Il était trop tard pour la retenir, ma mère était partie vers sa mort. Mon cerveau me disait de courir le plus vite possible pour m'éloigner du danger mais mes jambes ne bougeaient pas. Les bruits de combats doublèrent puis le silence tomba, je savais qui avait gagné.

Des bruits de pas me parvinrent, _il_ se rapprochait, doucement vers moi. Je ne sentis pas tout de suite la présence derrière moi. Je m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'elle me plaqua la main sur la bouche et m'attira violement en arrière. _Je vais me faire tuer_… c'est ce que je pensais mais c'était Kaname. Mes parents l'avaient appelé sans que je le sache. Il m'emmena chez des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, une fois Kaname parti, ils me montèrent une chambre pour dormir. Je m'allongeai en pensant que quand je me réveillerai, je reverrais mes parents que tout serait comme avant mais ce ne sera jamais le cas…

Cet évènement marqua la fin de la moi d'avant et le début de la moi d'après.

* * *

><p>Et voila le premier chapitre est officiellement mis ^^, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et 'oubliez pas de mettre une review de temps en temps. Ça fait toujours plaisir.<p>

Sayonara, Rin Yayoi


	3. Chapitre 2

** Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**ET pleins d'autres encore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

**Retrouvailles Et Nouvelle Rencontre**

Quelques jours après, je pris conscience de la réalité; mes parents étaient morts et rien ne pouvait y changer. Kaname, soucieux, venait me voir de temps en temps, lui me comprenait puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose mais malgré ses consolations, la haine et le désir de vengeance commençaient à se manifester en moi. Je voulais retrouver l'assassin, le torturer puis le transformer en cendres mais cela était impossible, du moins pas tout de suite. J'étais retourné habiter dans le château où on vivait tous ensemble avant, 5 années passèrent, Kaname et un ami à lui venaient me voir de temps à autre. Mais ma vie était monotone Dormir, manger et redormir. Malgré ça, je récoltais des informations sur le tueur, j'avais découvert qu'il avait déjà agressé d'autres familles de sang pur et quelques unes c'étaient éteintes avec la mort de leurs descendants. Ces familles n'étaient pas que vampires, c'est comme ça que je me décidai à ne boire que des bloods tablets que la night class de l'académie Cross, là où c'était inscrit Kaname, ce qui me paraissait étrange à l'époque.

Un soir Kaname me rendit visite, seul

« -Que veux-tu Kaname ?

-J'ai beau être ton ami d'enfance tu es froide avec tout le monde, Reira.

-Je suis désolée mais j'aie pris l'habitude d'être comme ça, donc pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Kaname, ça fait longtemps!

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-C'est très rare que tu m'en demande, généralement c'est moi qui le fait.

-Oui, peut-être…Bon, j'aimerai que tu viennes à la Cross Académie cette nuit, un événement important va si produire.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y aille ? Le directeur ne craint pas que je rompe sa « paix » ?

-Je sais que tu ne bois plus de sang humain et que tu te nourris de Blood tablets.

-C'est bon je viendrai, j'espère aussi que tu ne t'es pas fourré dans quelque chose de grave.

-Tout sera réglé très vite, je te le promets.

-Kaname ! Comment va Yuki ? A-t-elle bien grandie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a retrouvera la mémoire bientôt.

-Tu dois être impatient.

-C'est vrai, donc je te vois cette nuit.

-Sans fautes ! A bientôt.

-Aussi Reira.

-Hum ?

-Ne te fais pas voire et si il y des combats ni participe pas sauf si tu te fais attaquer.

-Quoi ? Attend Kana… Ah il est déjà partit.»

La voiture venait de partir me laissant devant le portail de la Cross académie, je sautai pardessus et pénétrai dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Il y avait des tas de poussière un peu partout signe que des vampires s'étaient fait tué, _qu'a bien put faire Kaname ! (soupir). _Je continuai mon chemin quand une forte odeur de sang humain me parvint d'une tourelle. J'étais juste curieuse car je percevais une faible présence mais vu la forte odeur la personne devait être gravement blessée.

Je me dirigeai vers la source de l'odeur. Je descendis les escaliers pour arriver dans une petite pièce ronde, et là assis parterre se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge, des marques de crocs étaient visibles à son cou. Il tenait fermement une petite clochette dans sa main et marmonnais faiblement le nom d'une femme Shizuka Hio, je connaissais cette femme, c'est la sang pure devenue folle que Kaname avait tué récemment. Je m'approchais de lui

« -Qui est… là ?...Zéro ? ...Maîtresse Shizuka ?

-Aucun des deux. Dis moi, qui est ta mis dans cet état?

-Cela…Cela ne… vous concerne pas.

-Je vois qui te reste assez de vie pour être insolent mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veux t'aider.

Je m'approchai et m'agenouilla devant lui.

-Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de sang, je vais devoir t'en donner, sois reconnaissant tu vas avoir du sang de vampire pur.

-Je…Je… ne veux pas être… sauvé.

J'approchai ma tête près de son cou, je ne savais pas pourquoi je tenais tant à le sauvé… je sortis mes crocs …

-Ar…Arrêtez

Il essaya de me repousser mais il était trop faible, je rapprochai mes crocs doucement vers son cou et mordis mais au lieu de prendre de son sang je lui donnais du mien, à partir de cette nuit lui et moi étions lié.

Quelque jours plus tard je me réveillai avec un mal de tête affreux, je me levai de mon lit, ma tête tourna dix seconde puis j'ai pus enfin marcher droit. Je pris un gilet en sortant de ma chambre, je regardai dans le couloir, personne, j'allais au seul endroit où je me sentais bien la serre. Quand je fus arrivé je repensai à ce qui c'était passé il y quelque jours. Après avoir mordu le garçon et lui avoir donné assez de sang pour survivre je l'avais porté jusqu'à à la maison puis je m'étais évanouie. Après avoir réfléchi à tous ça je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre, une fois dedans je mis à lire les rapports de mon entreprise (Shibuza's society) rendu pendant que j'étais endormie jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un entra.

* * *

><p>Ça y est j'ai enfin pus publier le deuxième chapitre ^^, même si peu de personne la lise pour le moment ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit lue et reconnue ! Je crois que je vais pleurer de bonheur Bref je reviens de vacances où j'ai pris le soleil etc, je fais un coucou à ma cousine Akira qui elle aussi écrit une histoire qui est en fait la suite de celle-ci plusieurs années plus tard. Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et n'oubliez les reviews ;D<p>

Sayanora, Rin Yayoi


	4. Chapitre 3

** Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**ET pleins d'autres encore!**

**Chapitre 3**

**Réveille**

**D'Ichiru**

_J'ai mal...Maîtresse Shizuka…Zéro…_

_« …_dis moi, qui est la personne qui… »

_Qui est-ce ? Allez-vous-en !_

« …assez de vie pour être insolent… »

_Arrêtez !_

« …je veux t'aider… »

_Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas !_

« …Sois reconnaissant… »

_Arrêtez !_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais allongé dans le lit d'une pièce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie. Quand je me mis assis je sentis un léger étirement sur mon bras et remarqua que quelqu'un m'avait mis une perfusion de sang …pas humain mais de vampire. Je reconnu tout de suite l'odeur, c'était le sang de la personne qui était dans mon rêve. J'enlevais la perfusion quand quelqu'un entra, cette personne m'était inconnue, elle était environ de ma taille et avait les cheveux court noir, celle de mon rêve était un peu plus petite que moi, avais les cheveux longs et ondulé et était beaucoup plus belle en passant;

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hein ?

-N'enlève pas ta perfusion !

Elle se jeta sur moi et me bloqua le bras avec la force propre à un vampire puis elle me remit la perfusion. Elle m'obligea à me recoucher

-Tu devrais rester au lit, tu es encore fiévreux, ton sang ne supporte pas encore celui de Maîtresse Reira.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu devrais t'en rendre compte dans quelques secondes.

En effet, je me sentis bizarre, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je ressentais les choses différemment, par exemple malgré qu'il fasse sombre je voyais clair.

-Alors ?

-J'ai été …trans… transformé en vampire ?

-Exact.

Comment pouvait elle annoncer ça si brusquement, elle aurait put y aller doucement! Un peu de tact voyons !

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? ?

-Euh non… J'ai des questions.

-Vas-y dis toujours.

-1. Où suis-je, 2.Où est la personne qui m'a transformé et tu sais où elle est tu peux m'emmener la voire ?

-Ok voici tes réponses, es dans la salle de soins de la maison Shibuza personne qui ta transformé est actuellement entrain de se reposer et je ne peux pas t'emmener la voire tant que tu n'aura pas repris des forces.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi alors emmène moi la voire.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, pour tous te dire je m'en contre fiche de ton état tu peux mourir j'en aurai rien à faire, mais c'est un ordre de maîtresse Reira. Tu dois récupérer et après tu pourras la voire.

Apparemment cette personne ne m'aime pas.

-Attend qui est la personne dont tu parle depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Tu veux parler de maitresse Reira ? C'est la vampire qui t'a mordue pour que tu survive, d'ailleurs je ne voie pas pourquoi elle t'a sauvé.

-Est ce que je peux la voire ?... S'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux que je te le dise combien de fois ?

C'est qu'elle commence a s'énervé ! Mais je ne peux pas attendre il faut que je voie la sang pure maintenant.

-Bon je te propose un marché, je la voie maintenant et après promis je me tiens tranquille.

-Euh…Ok.

-Merci. »

Après être sortit de la pièce avec bien sur la jeune fille pour me surveiller, je me rendis compte que la famille Shibuza était une grande famille. Rien que le couloir était énorme, magnifique, mieux que n'importe quel manoir où je travaillais avant. On traversait le couloir jusqu'à une porte en chêne qui avait très épaisse. La fille qui m'accompagnait toqua à la porte et l'ouvra

« -Maîtresse Reira? C'est moi, Akane.

-Akane ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je reconnus tout de suite cette voix mais bizarrement je ne me souvenais plus de son visage.

-Maîtresse, l'homme que vous avez sauvé s'est réveillé et il veut absolument vous voire.

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de le laisser se reposer, le temps qui se remette de ses blessures.

-Si mais …

-Mais ?

Je l'entendais mais je ne la voyais pas, quant à sa servante « Akane » n'était pas encore entrée dans la chambre donc moi je ne pouvais pas y entrer non plus.

-Je…je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas Akane.

Il y eu un grincement, apparemment la vampire de sang pure s'était levée de son lit. J'entendis des bruits de pas, elle était devant moi, me regardant avec ses yeux rouge-grenadines. Elle était plus petite que moi, elle avait les cheveux ondulés et marrons clairs. Elle était belle, comme lady Shizuka. Cette pensée provoqua un pincement au cœur.

-Maîtresse Reira voici le garçon.

Elle me montra de la main en s'inclinant devant sa maîtresse.

-Oh, je vois. Jeune homme quel est ton nom ?

-Kiryu Ichiru.

-Kiryu ? Hum, tu es le jumeau de Kiryu Zéro, non ?

-Oui c'est exact.

-Moi, c'est Reira Shibuza héritière de la compagnie portant mon nom et vampire de sang pur quant à cette jeune demoiselle, elle s'appelle Akane Ishiki.

-Enchanté. Excusez-moi mais j'ai des questions à vous poser.

-Akane, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Mais Maîtresse Reira, il pourra être dangereux.

-Akane.

Son ton était sans appel.

-Oui, maîtresse Reira, j'y vais.

-Merci.

-Dame Shibuza…

-Reira…appelle moi Reira ça ira plus vite.

J'entrai dans la chambre sur sa demande, c'était une grande pièce avec seulement un grand lit et un bureau remplit de papiers qui venaient, à mon avis, de la société.

-Lady Reira, pourquoi m'avoir transformé en vampire ?

-Je ne le sais même pas moi-même mais le regrettes-tu ? Tu marmonnais que tu ne voulais pas être sauvé, tu voulais rejoindre Lady Shizuka ?

-Comment vous savez pour lady Shizuka ?

-…

-Vous ne comptez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Vous ne voulez vraiment plus me répondre, hein ?

-Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

-Que faisiez-vous à la Cross Académie ?

-Un ami m'avait demandé de venir, pour qu'elles raison ? Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas grand-chose.

Et là, elle eue une réaction que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Elle rit.

-En effet.

-Vous moqueriez vous de moi ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi riez-vous ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu es le seul à m'avoir dit ça, cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas répondu de la sorte. Je trouve ça… drôle.

Hum... Dois-je vraiment lui faire confiance ?

-Si c'est tout j'aimerai que tu me laisse finir ce que je faisais et que tu ailles te reposer, si tu le veux bien.

Pourquoi être si gentille ?

-Oui, je m'en vais.

-Tu dis ça comme si je te virais. Si tu ne supporte pas l'infirmerie je peux toujours te donner une chambre, ce n'est pas ça qui manques ici.

Pourquoi sourire ?

-Kiryu ?

-Oui je veux bien une chambre s'il vous plait.

-D'accord. Akane !

La servante arriva à une vitesse record.

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu lui donner une chambre s'il te plait ?

-Oui. Toi !

Qui moi ?

-Suis-moi.

Oui, elle doit parler à moi. (Soupir) Elle m'emmena dans une grande et belle chambre mais qui restait simple quand même. J'y entrai et Akane ferma la porte derrière moi, me laissant seul dans cette chambre inconnue, ce grand manoir. _Seul…_c'est ainsi que je serais désormais. Sans Lady Shizuka, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je laissai échapper une larme… Elle me manquait terriblement. Mon souhait de la rejoindre allait être exaucé mais il a fallu que ce sang pur s'en mêle et qu'elle me sauve ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je rageais, tapais dans le mur, m'énervais le plus possible quand une douleur atroce me pris au ventre. C'était tellement fort que je croyais que je brulais vivant. J'étais au sol et voyais trouble quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Puis plus rien.

_Ne m'aidez pas… laissez moi mourir…_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**Chapitre 4**

**Second soins et triste rêve**

Ce garçon est … comment dire… étrange ? Il me répond comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que je vois qu'il souffre d'être encore en vie et qu'il m'en veut. C'est rare que j'utilise mon don d'empathie mais là j'étais vraiment trop curieuse. Il était en train de me poser des questions et trop prise par mon inspection de ses sentiments je n'avais pas répondue. Bien sûre, il avait mal interprété mon silence et pensait que je ne voulais rien lui dire. Quand je m'étais reconnecté au monde réel, trop contente d'avoir échappée aux questions gênantes je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui dire

-Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

S'en suivit une petite conversation, vraiment petite. Une fois après avoir appelé Akane pour qu'elle lui donne une chambre, je me remis au travail.

Quelques secondes passèrent… Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et à en même temps surveiller les sentiments d'Ichiru mais quelque chose me disais qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Je ne fus pas déçue, je perçu tout ses sentiments, passant de la tristesse, au désespoir pour finir par la colère. Je sentais qu'il était furieux, je décidai d'aller le voir, quand je l'avais vu tout à l'heure, il n'était pas encore un vampire mais il n'était plus humain. Et s'énerver n'allait pas arranger les choses, pire il pouvait mettre encore sa vie en danger. Quoique je pense que ça ne lui déplairait pas de mourir. Je me précipitai vers sa chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je le trouvai comme prévu au sol. Il était fiévreux et prit de tremblements. Sa transformation avait redémarré. Et pourtant, on lui avait dit de se reposer, il n'avait pas écouté et s'était encore mis en danger. Je soupirai, dans cette histoire c'était moi la plus bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que je veux tant le sauver ? Pourquoi ai-je peur qu'il meurt ? Après mûr réflexion, je le mis sur le lit (non sans mal) et vérifiai son état.

A trop s'énerver il avait déclenché une hémorragie interne et il s'était vidé de son sang. Je m'approchai de lui ou plutôt près de son cou pour lui donner de mon sang quand sa main m'attrapa le bras.

-Pour… quoi ?

Je fermai les yeux, décidemment il n'avait pas la volonté de vivre. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je pris donc ma décision.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me penchai et lui offrit de quoi survivre le temps de la transformation…

L'opération m'avait affaiblie, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Ichiru était stable mais je devrai peut être demandé à ce qu'on le surveille pendant que je me repose. Je sortis de la chambre, j'étais tellement faible que je devais me tenir aux murs et chaque pas me demandais d'énormes efforts. Il fallait que je parle à Akane et qu'ensuite j'aille à la serre. Ca tombe bien, elle est juste au bout du couloir.

-Akane.

-Maitresse Reira ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Akane…écou…te moi bien. Je veux que t...tu surveille l'évo…lution d'Ichiru.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre. Ne me cher…ches pas, je serai à la serre.

-Compris. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger.

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Ichiru tandis que moi je poursuivais mon chemin vers la serre. Quand je fus enfin arrivée, je me laissai tomber au pied d'un arbre. Mon souffle était saccadé comme l'étaient les rythmes de mon cœur. Si ça continuait je n'allais pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Je trouvai tout de même la force de monté à mon arbre préféré, au moins ici personne ne viendra m'interrompre.

…

Où suis-je ? Je regarde autour de moi… Je reconnais cet endroit, c'est ici que j'ai rencontré Lady Shizuka pour la première fois. _Un rêve ?_

-Lady Shizuka ?

Je me mis à la chercher, même si c'était un rêve, je voulais la revoir. Lui parler, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais depuis toutes ces années.

-Lady Shizuka ? Où êtes-vous ?

Je me mis à courir, je la recherchais frénétiquement. Je regardais partout mais je me retrouvais au même endroit qu'au départ.

-Lady Shizuka? Lady Shizuka? Je vous en supplie…

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, ne la révérais-je jamais ? Je continuais quand même à la chercher, puis je finis pas la voire… Enfin !

-Lady Shizuka !

Elle se retourna. Elle me regardait avec la même douce froideur qu'avant, je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire. J'étais heureux, je pouvais mourir désormais. Elle leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux

-_Il n'est pas bon de courir après les morts…_

Quoi ? Le visage de lady Shizuka pris la forme de celui de Reira. Je reculai.

-Ne sais-tu pas combien je peux souffrir juste pour que tu restes en vie ?

-Mais…

-As-tu seulement idée de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Pour que tu vives ?

-Je…

-Et toi tu veux mourir ? Pourquoi tu fais ça? J'ai exaucé ton souhait de devenir vampire ! Te rends tu compte que j'ai écourté ma vie pour toi ?

-JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE !

-_Mais moi si…_

Lady Shizuka apparut aux côtés de Reira. Elle se mit son visage près du sien, il y avait une légère ressemblance.

-_Apprends à vivre avec les souvenirs des morts Ichiru, non leurs présences. C'est impossible. Je ne reviendrai pas, et tu le sais._

Mais…

-_Accepte ma mort, c'est ma dernière volonté…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me remis à pleurer et pris de fatigue je me rendormis pour un sommeil sans rêve. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence d'une personne qui était pourtant là depuis le début.

* * *

><p>Et voila, je sais qu'il est bien court mais bon... Sur microsoft ça fait beaucoup plus. je tiens à remercier Kaena 33830 pour m'avoir laissé ma première review, j'étais si contente quand je l'ai lue ... Vous pouvez la remercier car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eue l'envie de publier la suite, elle sera désormais en ligne tous les dimanche...(si j'y pense XD)<p>

Sayonara, Rin ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**Chapitre 5**

**Prise de conscience et premier sentiment**

Je me réveillai de nouveau trois heures plus tard. Akane était à mon chevet en train de lire un gros livre.

-Enfin réveiller la marmotte ?

La marmotte ?

-Dis Kiryu.

-Hum ?

-Tu as enfin pris conscience ?

-Hein ?

-Perspicace dés le réveil à ce que je vois. Je veux parler de ta place.

-Quoi ?

-(soupir) Ce que j'essaye de te demander c'est si tu as choisi où tu veux être.

Où je veux être ?…Je me rappelais très bien de mon rêve…Lady Shizuka voulait que je vive. Et c'est ce que je ferai, je ne pense pas que ce soit si désagréable de vivre avec Lady Reira. En plus, il y chez elle quelque chose qui me fait penser à mon ancien amour.

-Kiryu ?

-Oui, j'ai choisis.

-Et alors ?

-Je décide de vivre.

-Super ! C'est Maîtresse Reira qui va être contente.

-D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je lui fais endurer.

Akane eut un geste qu'elle n'avait alors jamais eut pour moi, elle eut un regard doux et me prit dans les bras. Je fus surpris, extrêmement surpris.

-(rougis) C'est la première et dernière fois que je te fais ça !

-… 0.0 ( Ceci illustre bien la tête d'Ichiru)

-Bon je vais te conduire à la serre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maîtresse Reira s'y repose.

Elle sortit de la pièce et je la suivis après avoir enlevé toutes les perfusions. Maintenant je n'avais plus mal, et je me sentais mieux d'avoir revus Lady Shizuka même en rêve.

-Voila, on y est.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte mais ne m'accompagna pas à l'intérieur. Celui-ci justement, était magnifique. Bien qu'il fasse encore nuit, on voyait parfaitement les multiples plantes qui s'épanouissaient ensemble créant un décor somptueux. Je soupirai, voila que je devenais fleur bleue. Je fis quelques pas pour retrouver ma nouvelle maitresse, quand je vis un grand dôme de fleurs, je pensais qu'elle serait à l'intérieur mais non. Elle était introuvable. Voyons, si j'étais un vampire de sang pur trèèèès fatigué et si je ne voulais pas me faire déranger où est-ce que j'irai me planquer ? Hum… Hum…Huuuum… Sérieusement, je trouve pas. Puis je pensai à Shizuka, et oui ce n'est plus lady, j'ai écouté sa dernière volonté et je l'ai oublié … enfin partiellement oublié…elle adorait aller dans les arbres. Je levai les yeux et là, devinez qui je vois ? (Nda : Le pape ? Maitre Renard sur un arbre perché ? XD) Je montai sur la branche où elle semblait s'être endormie. Un dilemme s'imposa… La réveiller ou pas ? En tous cas, son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos, elle gémissait et transpirais beaucoup. Mais même avec ça elle restait belle. Tandis que je la détaillais, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, le rayon de lune venait se refléter sur son visage pâle, le rendant encore plus beau, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes me donnait envie de l'embrasser, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration était saccadé mais ce son m'apaisait quand même, sa robe blanche qui ne couvrait qu'une partie de ses longues jambes me…. STOOOOOOP ! Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, ça vaudrait mieux, autant pour elle que pour moi. Donc après mûre réflexion et surtout pour ne pas penser à autre chose je décidai de la réveiller. Elle ne m'en voudra pas.

…

On me secouait doucement. Hum, qui c'est qui vient me déranger ?

-Encore cinq minutes…

Je me retournai…

-KYYYAAAHHH !

Aïe….aïe…aïe. Pu…naise, c'est que ça fait mal ! Je suis tombé d'où ?

-Lady Reira est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Ichiru sauta de la branche pour atterrir gracieusement devant moi. Il avait un regard inquiet mais il ne m'aidait quand même pas. Shizuka aurait oublié de lui apprendre la galanterie ? Enfin quand il s'aperçut que je ne me relevais pas il me tendit sa main. C'est pas trop tôt ! Je la pris et me relavai. J'aplatie ma robe du plat de la main et enlevai la poussière.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

Non sombre crétin, je viens de tomber sur le … les… bref… d'une branche et je suis terriblement affaiblie par tes soins. Je lui lançai un regard assassin, et lui me regardait attentivement. C'est quoi ce matage intensif ?

-Vous n'êtes pas de bonne humeur quand on vous réveille.

J'affirmai, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas agréable au réveille. Mais généralement y'a personne pour en subir les conséquences.

-Vous savez, je tiens à m'excuser.

Hein ? Son regard avait l'air si triste que je ravalai ma mauvaise humeur et m'attendrit instantanément.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que vous faites pour moi.

Je souris, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de la mienne ce que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs.

-Dans ce genre de cas, ce n'est pas des excuses qu'il faut faire. Mais des remerciements.

Il me regarda encore une fois et souris lui aussi. C'est fou comme quelqu'un peut changer l'opinion des gens quand il sourit.

-Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer euh…

- Reira, appelle-moi juste Reira.

Tiens, c'est moi ou il rougit ? Je m'approchai de lui pour mieux le voir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup manquant de se briser… Akane venait d'entrer.

-ICHIRU ! Tu … Ah désolée de vous déranger.

Fallait y penser un peu avant non ? Ne l'avais-je pas prévenue que j'allais dans la serre ET que je ne voulais pas être dérangée ? Et voila je suis de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop ! Akane, elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

-Hep là ! Akane, viens ici.

-Vi.

Elle baissait la tête sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

-Je viens de me réveiller…

Elle déglutit, plus que tout elle savait qu'elle était mon humeur dans ses moments là.

-… et toi tu rentres dans la serre en criant…

Je parlai calmement. Ichiru qui n'avait pas encore réagit décida de s'écarter un peu, _on ne sait jamais_.

-…claquant la porte, manquant de peu de la briser…

-Je…

-…m'interrompant dans une discussion…

-Je…je…

Elle palissait à vue d'œil. Je ne suis pas sadique mais je suis quand même contente de l'effet que je fais. Aller, je ne vais pas la torturer toute la nuit, je vais tout de même lui offrir le bouquet final. (Nda : Et elle dit qu'elle n'est pas sadique.)

-ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER PARTIR COMME CA ? TU CROIS QUE JE NE PAIE PAS DEJA ASSEZ DE TRUC PETES ?

-Je …je …

Soyons méchante jusqu'au bout, comme ça elle retiendra la leçon. Je pris un sourire sadique (Nda : je vous l'ai dit qu'elle était sadique.)

-Tu ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me suppliant de la pardonner. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort là, je la serra un peu plus.

-C'est bon, je voulais juste que tu comprennes. Et la prochaine fois évite de claquer les portes surtout celles en verre.

-Vi.

-Aller, va te reposer.

-Vi.

Elle sécha ses larmes et partit un petit sourire. Je me tournai vers Ichiru, je ne l'avais pas entendue de toute la dispute. Il était plus loin que tout à l'heure, avec un air choqué et effrayé sur le visage.

-Ichiru ?

-La...Lady Reira ?

Lui qui avait rougit tout à l'heure, palissait maintenant. Oups…

* * *

><p>Yeah ! j'y ai pensé ! Et voila la suite est donc en ligne et le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit... Quel bon jour n'est-ce pas? Mis à part la rentrée prochaine je suis vraiment de bonne humeur ^^. bon j'arrête mon blabla et rendez-vous dimanche prochain ;D<p>

Sayonara

Rin


	7. Chapitre 6

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**Chapitre 6**

**Chocs en chute**

**Partie 1**

Quelques semaines on passé depuis que le soir où j'ai parlé avec Reira. C'était aussi le soir où elle à brisé mon idéal. Je croyais qu'elle était douce et gentille comme Shizuka mais j'ai découvert la partie immergé de l'iceberg. Maintenant, elle ne me le cache même plus, je me suis habitué à sa mauvaise humeur du matin, et celle du soir. J'ai trouvé ça étonnant que Reira et touts ses servants vivent le jour et non la nuit mais c'est parce qu'elle doit gérer et rencontré de grands dirigeants pour la compagnie. Malgré tous ses défauts, je la trouve toujours aussi belle et aussi mignonne, surtout quand elle boude.

-Ichiru ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et aides-moi !

-J'arrive Akane !

Il n'y pas si longtemps j'ai été promu au rang de majordome. Avant j'étais qu'un simple serviteur et maintenant c'est moi et Akane, la servante en chef, qui gérons les autres domestiques.

-Et puis tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

-J'en ai bien le droit puisque c'est moi que préfère Maîtresse Reira !

-Nan c'est moi !

-Moi !

-Nan moi !

-Vous avez finis oui ? Vous attirez toute l'attention avec vos bêtises !

Oh, on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment discrète des fois. Il y avait une jeune vampire derrière elle, elle avait des cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux d'un bleu très clair et avais la même taille que Reira. C'est-à-dire pas très grande. Elle nous sourit à tous les deux.

-Salut, je m'appelle Rita Shiwa. Enchanté.

Elle avait une voix aigüe, voir enfantine qui lui donnait un air adorable. Je m'inclinai en la saluant et Akane fit de même.

-Enchanté.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on peut il aller Rita ?

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne connais pas leurs noms, moi !

-(soupir) Ichiru, Akane, allez- y, présentez-vous.

-Moi, c'est Akane Ishiki, j'ai 17 ans et je suis la servante en chef de la famille Shibuya.

-Kiryu Ichiru, 16 ans, majordome de Lady Reira.

-Alors comme ça c'est ton majordome ?

-Oui et maintenant on peut y aller ?

-Yes sir !

Elle se mit au garde à vous et suivit Reira qui soupira encore. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement manquant de se cogner contre Lady Rita.

-Je ne veux PAS être déranger, est-ce clair ?

Non foncé. Ahem…J'imagine bien la tête qu'elle fera si je lui disais ça.

-Très clair Maîtresse Reira.

Ah, ça se voit que c'est Akane qui à prit la dernière fois qu'elle nous a dérangé en criant et claquant la porte en verre.

-Bon Ichiru, dépêches-toi, on a encore la bibliothèque à ranger.

-C'est bon j'arrive.

…

-Bon voilà le contrat.

Je lui tendis la feuille qu'elle prit avec sérieux, voilà la Rita que j'adorai ! Sérieuse, travailleuse et pas celle qui passe son temps à utiliser ses dons pour s'éclater et faire éclater tout autour d'elle.

-Tu es sûr qu'il faut virer le vieux de l'usine 18 ?

-Oui, j'ai des preuves comme quoi il a détourné pas mal d'argent des salaires des employés.

-Hum…

Tap Tap

-Tu as entendue ce bruit ?

-Quel bruit ? J'avoue que t'es bizarre parfois Reira.

-On en était où ?

-Le vieux.

-Ah oui.

Tap Tap Tap

-Et pour la 21 qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Ceux qui sont en grève ?

-Oui

Tap Tap TAP TAP

-Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là.

-Pourquoi?

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

-Un imprévu arrive toujours bruyamment.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur …

-Lady Reira !

Double cri, double douleur aux tympans.

-Oui ?

-Akane à fait une grosse bourde !

-Quoi ? Et qui a fait bouger l'échelle hein ?

-Oui mais tu m'avais dis que tu en avais plus besoin !

-OH !

C'est pas vrai ! On est obligé de crier pour se faire entendre.

-J'espère que ça vaut le coup de me déranger pendant que je parle affaire.

-Euh…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ENCORE fait ?

Depuis qu'Ichiru est majordome et qu'il travaille avec Akane, tous les deux n'arrêtent pas de se disputer mes faveurs. Au début j'ai été flatté mais après avoir fait remplacer la troisième baie vitrée à 2000$ j'ai commencé à m'énerver. Ils faisaient un concours de celui qui nettoiera le mieux la vitre. La force des vampires n'est pas celle des humains et ça Ichiru s'en est rendu compte qu'après avoir cassé la vitre.

-En fait…

Vas-y Ichiru, dis moi ce que je vais devoir encore payé. Celui-ci cherché ses mots, mais Akane savait que plus on me faisait patienté et plus je me mettais en colère mais être trop rapide n'était pas bon non plus. C'est elle qui m'expliqua les faits.

-On était en train de ranger la bibliothèque, et j'étais sur l'échelle…

ET ?

-…puis Ichiru ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais encore dessus et il l'a prise, résultat j'ai glissé et je me suis accroché à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque ? Ce fut Rita qui demanda, moi je n'avais pas le courage.

-Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

-Akane et toute la bibliothèque ce sont effondrés.

Tous le sang de mon visage était partit vers mes pieds, heureusement j'étais déjà assise. Mais il fallait que je voie. Je me levai suivit des trois autres vampires. Une fois devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque, j'eu un doute, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de regarder ? Je sens que je ne vais pas garder mon sang froid si je regarde. Rita ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, n'ouvre pas, je t'en supplie. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir la catastrophe.

-Eh bien…

Eh bien quoi ? Vas-y dis. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris les yeux. C'était vraiment… comment décrire ça ? En bordel ? Pas assez fort. Un ouragan puis un tsunami était passé dans ma bibliothèque sans la mouillée mais en l'a laissant dans l'état où elle est ? Peut-être en tout cas ma bibliothèque était tout sauf rangée. Les deux responsables se tortillaient gênée. J'avais envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur dire d'arrêter de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre sinon j'allais leur couper les deux jambes. Mais rien ne sortait, je restais encore une fois sans voix devant l'ampleur des conneries des deux vampires que j'avais accueillis chez moi. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et tapai nerveusement du pied, j'étais fatiguée d'un coup.

-Bon, vous voulez que je vous engueule maintenant et après vous faites la punition ou l'inverse ?

Ils se regardèrent, le choix semblait simple mais ils avaient peur qu'il y ait un piège. Mais si ça se trouve, le piège et qu'ils croient qu'ils vont tomber dans un piège et qu'ils prennent le choix le moins probable. Bref eux aussi étaient fatigués d'un coup.

-Je préfère être engueulé maintenant et après faire la punition.

C'est le choix d'Ichiru mais c'est à Akane de choisir. Rita, elle, regardé la scène avec une certaine appréhension. Elle sentait que ça allait partir en _Live_ comme disait les humains.

-Tu es d'accord Akane ?

Elle hocha la tête. C'était le signe de départ pour moi qui partit dans ma longue tirade devenue habituelle mais qui avait toujours autant d'effet.

-MAIS VOUS NE VOUS RENDEZ PAS COMPTE DES PROBLEMES QUE VOUS CAUSEZ ? J'AI DEJA PAYEE 6.000$ AVEC VOS CONNERIES ! VOUS ESSAYEZ DE ME RENDRE DINGUE C'EST CA ? VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL Y AVAIT COMME OUVRAGES DANS CETTE BIBLIOTHEQUE ? IL Y AVAIT DES LIVRES TRES VIEUX ET/OU TRES RARES ! SI ILS SONT ABIMES ET INUTILISABLE, JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS TUE ! VAMPIRE ARISTOCRATE OU PAS !

Je repris mon souffle, j'avais tous crié pour que ça passe plus vite et que je puisse me reposer le plus rapidement dans ma chambre.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai finie de vous engueuler, je veux que vous rangiez toute la bibliothèque et que vous trier tous les livres par ordre alphabétique, d'auteurs et de dates, c'est clair ?

-Vi.

-Et avant demain matin !

Ils pâlirent dans un bel ensemble, rangez tous ça avant demain relevait de l'impossible, mais pas avec des vampires qui vont passés une nuit blanche. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et indiquai dans quelle chambre allait dormir Rita.

-C'est de ta faute Ichiru !

-Tais-toi et ranges.

…

Cela doit trois bonnes heures, qu'ils doivent ranger… je devrais peut-être aller voir où ils en sont. J'avoue, que même moi je ne pourrais pas nettoyer tout le bazar qu'ils ont mis… Non ! Je ne dois pas aller les voir, si j'y vais-je vais arrêter leur punition._ Mais ils doivent être fatigués et au final ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès…_ Tais-toi stupide conscience ! _Eh ! Je ne suis pas stupide !_ Ouais bah tu ne m'aides pas à prendre une décision… Hum… Je vais juste voir où ils en sont, je ne vais pas arrêter leur punition !_ J'ai gagné !_…ta…bouche sinon je n'y vais pas…_Ok je dis ça, je dis rien. _Bon après m'être rendu compte que j'avais une conscience, je descendis à la bibliothèque. La lumière est allumée, bien, ils n'ont pas désertés, c'est déjà ça. J'ouvris la porte, je fus agréablement surprise de voir ma bibliothèque parfaitement en ordre. Enfin parfaitement, il reste encore quelques livres par terre mais ce n'est pas grave même avant c'était comme ça. Bon maintenant où sont les deux ex punis ? Je cherchai un peu et les trouvai par terre eux aussi, endormis. Ça ne sert à rien de les réveiller puisque que tout à était ranger. J'allai chercher deux couvertures bien chaudes. On ne penserait pas comme ça, mais un vampire peut quand même tomber malade même si c'est très rare. Je déposai les couvertures sur eux.

-Bonne nuit.

-Hum…

Mer…credi, j'ai réveillé Ichiru !

-Reira…

Hein ? Je m'approchai de lui. Il…Il dort encore… il parle dans son sommeil ? De quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien rêver ?

-Reeeeeiiiiirrrraaaa…

Ichiruuu, arrête, c'est flippant () Je décidai de ranger les derniers livres et de repartir au lit. Après avoir finis les derniers rangements je déposai un baiser sur le front de mes deux serviteurs préférés et partit en éteignant la lumière. J'allai fermer la porte quand.

-RReeeiiirrraaa …

J'eu un frisson, il fout vraiment les jetons quand il le veut, il faudrait que je lui dise. Je fermai la porte et partit dans ma chambre, on verra tout ça demain.

* * *

><p>Non !non! non! s'il vous plait ne frapper pas l'auteure ! TT^TT je sais que je suis très en retard et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pus prendre un tout petit peu d'avance... pardonnez-moi... Donc pour vous faire plaisir non seulement je poste ce chapitre un vendredi soir mais en PLUS j'en mets un deuxième =D J'suis sympa non ? non ? Bon bha je vais vous laissez alors -"<p>

Sayonara

Rin Yayoi


	8. Chapitre 7

**Vampire Knight**

**Fiction: Reira/Ichiru,**

**Akira/Aïdo, Shiki /Rima, Yuki/Kaname**

**Chapitre 7**

**Chocs en chute**

**Partie 2**

Et voila, la facture était tombée. Je savais bien que c'était trop beau mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, une bibliothèque qui s'effondre, y a toujours des séquelles. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai vue la grosse fissure dans le bois de mon ancienne magnifique bibliothèque. Je soupirai en contant les zéros que j'estimais de trop dans la facture. 100.000 $ pour le bois, 40,000 $ pour remplacer les livres abimés et 10,000 $ pour remplacer le carrelage, ce qui fait un total de 150,000 $ le prix d'une maison moyenne pour réparer une bibliothèque. Vous vous rendez compte ? Et bah Ichiru et Akane non. Ils me désespèrent parfois, mais bon ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, heureusement sinon je les aurais étripés sur place. J'ai dut quand même les punir une deuxième fois car il y avait des livres abimés, je ne les ai pas tué, j'ai encore besoin d'eux mais je les ai plutôt tué à la tache. Nettoyer tout le manoir à la brosse à dents. Ne jamais prendre à la légère la parole d'un vampire, surtout de sang pur. Je regardai encore une fois la facture et soupirai une nouvelle fois, ça, ça calme. Je fis un chèque et demanda à un de mes domestiques d'aller le poster, comme Akane et Ichiru était très occupé… On toqua à la porte tandis que je me lamentais sur mon argent bêtement perdu.

-Lady Reira ?

Ichiru ? Qu'est qu'il fait là ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un invité.

Quel est ce ton aigre qu'utilise Ichiru ? Il ya un problème ? Encore ?

-Fais-le entrer s'il te plait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon majordome et …

-Kaname ?

-Ca faisait longtemps Reira.

Je regardai Ichiru, pas étonnant qu'il ait employé ce ton. Kaname est quand même celui qui a tué son premier et unique amour.

-Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait Ichiru ?

-Oui.

Il sortit de mon bureau en fermant la porte. Il vaut mieux le laisser pour un bon moment.

-Bien, ça va depuis le temps Reira ?

Je le regardai méchamment.

-Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Kaname, on ne va y passer toute la journée Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

-Reira…

-Alors ? Dans qu'elle autre guerre vas-tu m'entrainer ? Combien d'humains à moitié mort vais-je trouver cette fois ? Hein Kaname ?

-Ecoutes-moi.

-Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ne veux plus ! Kaname, tu as détruit le sénat ! A cause de toi, le monde vampire est dans le chaos !

-Arrêtes de m'interrompre !

Je me tus, à quoi bon ? Kaname est surement devenu fou.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait peut paraître illogique mais l'ancien sénat était corrompu et dangereux pour les jeunes sangs purs…

-Tu veux dire aussi jeune que Yuki n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Kaname, expliques-toi avant que je me mette à vraiment m'énerver.

-Est-ce que l'on peut marcher ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas visité ton manoir.

Je me levai de mon (magnifique) siège (Nda : en cuir s'il vous plait, c'est ça d'avoir la classe ^^) et sortie en premier de la pièce, Kaname me suivit.

…

-Ca sent le neuf ici.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait.

On était dans la bibliothèque, Kaname avait besoin d'un ouvrage rare que je possédais.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien, ce serait trop long à expliqué.

Je regardai la servante devant nous. C'est fou comme Kaname est populaire auprès de mes domestiques. Partout où on allait, tous le monde se retournait pour mieux le regarder. Nous sortîmes donc de la bibliothèque après qu'il ait trouvé son livre. Qu'il avait déjà, il me semble.

-Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi as-tu tué tout le sénat ?

-J'ai récemment découvert quelque chose d'intrigant…

Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça.

-…et ça te concerne aussi.

Tiens, là ça m'intéresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai trouvé la raison, de pourquoi tu as failli te faire enlevé quand tu étais jeune.

-Tu as retrouvé le meurtrier de mes parents !

-Ne vas pas trop vite. Non je ne l'ais pas retrouvé mais maintenant je sais où chercher.

Hum, effectivement, c'est très étrange…

-Kaname…

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu me laisser faire ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi tu as déjà tué Rido, et puis tu dois créer un nouveau sénat de plus tu dois t'occuper de Yuki.

-Hum… D'accord, dis comme ça. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà eu ma vengeance …

-Tu me donneras les détailles plus tard. Au fait, comment va Yuki ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu par le changement de conversation, mais heureux de pouvoir parler de l'amour de sa vie.

-Elle va bien, mais elle ne sait pas se servir de ses crocs, je suis obligé de la nourrir moi-même. Tu savais que les vampires ne sont comblés quand buvant le sang de la personne qu'ils aiment le plus ?

-Non, je ne savais pas.

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi, comme avant. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler du bon vieux temps. Celui sans les cris, le sang et les pleurs.

-Aïdo est toujours à ton service ?

Il tira une grimace presque imperceptible.

-Oui, il est le tuteur de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grondement ce fis entendre.

-C'est quoi ç…

!

…

-Kof kof kof…

-QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE ?

J'entendis des battements de cœurs vifs, comme ceux des oiseaux. La seule personne à avoir ce genre de battement est une personne qui est souvent surexcitée…

-RITA ?

-Oui ? Reira ?

Pourquoi ?() Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant d'infortune ? Rita sortit du gros trou dans le mur.

-Riiiita…

Toute la poussière tombait lentement, elle me regardait l'air très gênée.

-Reira, je…je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Je suis trop fatigué.

-A…alors tu ne vas pas me punir ?

Dit-elle avec espoir. Nan mais tu crois quoi ?

-RITA *biiip* TU CROIS QUE CE *biip* DE MUR S'EST PETE TOUT SEUL ? MAIS *biiip* de *biip* QU'EST-CE QUE TAS FAIS ?

-Bha c'est assez drôle en fait.

Drôle ? Y a quoi de drôle la dedans ?

-J'étais en train de méditer dans le jardin et puis y a un insecte qui est venu me déranger. Je l'ai chassé naturellement mais il revenait tout le temps… Alors j'ai utilisé mon don et j'ai essayé l'ai chassé à coups de vent.

-Mais pourquoi avoir explosé le mur de mon manoir ?

-Il s'était posé dessus.

-Pardon ?

J'éclatai soudain de rire. J'en peux plus…

-Reira ?

Kaname ? On ne t'avait pas encore entendu. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

-Je crois qu'elle a atteint la limite, elle a finie par craquer.

Ca doit être ça. Je repris mon sérieux habituel.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais Kaname, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais… en fait si, est-ce que tu peux rentrer chez toi ? Je suis vraiment très fatiguée.

-Oui, je reviendrais te donner les détails dans quelques jours.

Il sortit par la grande grille et monta dans sa limousine.

-Bon bha moi aussi je vais y aller, je vais dans ma chambre.

-Rita !

Elle se retourna.

-C'est toi qui payes. Tout.

Elle regarda le mur qui n'en était plus vraiment un et fis de gros yeux. Ca allait couter cher, très cher pour pouvoir faire une restauration d'un manoir aussi vieux. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de le nettoyer à la brosse à dents. Eh oui quand on fait une bêtise on assume.

-Oui je vais payer ne t'inquiète pas.

Je partis dans ma chambre sans un mot et m'affalai sur le lit double. J'en ai marre que l'on transforme mon manoir en pièces détachées.

…

Une semaine…Une semaine que les travaux avaient commencé et une semaine que je supporte ce bruit infernale. Est-ce que les vampires peuvent faire des dépressions ? Parce que là je crois que j'en fais une. On toqua à la porte une fois de plus.

-Oui ?

-J'ai encore des papiers administratifs.

-Entrez.

Le domestique posa les papiers sur mon bureau où s'en entassaient déjà à grandes piles. Dans tout ce bruit je travaille beaucoup moins efficacement. Mais heureusement pour cette fois, je n'ai rien à payer.

-Qui ya t-il ?

-Maîtresse Reira vous devriez faire une pause, vous êtes pâle.

-Merci c'est gentil de se préoccuper de moi euh…

-Shin, Maîtresse.

-Tu es nouveau ici ?

-Oui, je suis arrivé ce matin.

Je souris, avec toutes les catastrophes qui se passaient dans le manoir plusieurs domestiques avaient démissionnés craignant de finir ensevelies sous une bibliothèque ou sous un mur. Tout ça à cause de deux crétins enfin plutôt trois maintenant.

-Vous pouvez partir, merci pour les papiers et pour votre inquiétude mais ça va.

-Bien.

Je continuai à travailler jusqu'à environ 21h. Quand j'arrivai devant le mur éventré je soupirai. Comment est-ce qu'un sang pur peut perdre aussi rapidement le contrôle de sa propre demeure ? Je repris mon chemin quand mon pied se bloqua dans un seau.

-Et mer… manquer plus que ça. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

Je secouai le pied pour enlever l'objet de métal mais rien à faire. Il restait bloquer.

-Ok, si tu le prends comme ça.

Je levai bien mon pied en arrière et le balançai en avant de toutes mes forces, comme si j'avais shooté dans un ballon de foot. Le résultat fut concluant, le seau partit à toute vitesse… le seul problème c'est que quelqu'un vient d'arriver au coin du couloir.

-Atten…

Trop tard, la personne s'était pris le seau de plein fouet. BBBBOOONNNG ! Je courus jusqu'à elle, après tout s'était de ma faute. Pour une fois.

-…tion. Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui tout va bien, j'ai la tête dure.

Ichiru ?

-Ah Lady Reira. Vous visez plutôt bien.

Je souris.

-Mais pas très fort.

-C'est parce que t'as tête vide c'est pour ça que t'as rien sentit.

-Oui c'est fort probable.

Il se mit à rire et moi aussi. Il est si beau, surtout avec le reflet de la lune sur ses beaux cheveux, et ses yeux… On s'arrêta de rire, on se regarda tout les deux. Je m'approchai de lui, et lui aussi. Nos visages n'était plus très loin quand nous nous rendîmes compte de se que nous allions faire. Nos joues rougirent dans un bel ensemble.

-Je vais aller dormir.

-O…Oui bonne nuit Ichiru…

Je le regardais s'éloigner, bizarrement, ce simple mouvement me faisait mal au cœur. Comme s'il partait pour toujours. Ce n'est pas de l'amour…C'e n'est certainement pas de l'amour ! C'est de l'amitié ! Oui c'est ça ! De l'amitié pour mon jeune esclave… euh un truc comme ça.

* * *

><p>Et voila , déjà poster ! (au moins je n'oublierai pas) Donc j'ai décidé que ce chapitre et celui d'avant serait plus porter sur l'humour ^^, de tout façon ma cousine m'a fait remarquer que je ne sais pas du tout faire les scènes dramatiques ! C'est pourquoi je m'entraîne à faire des petites histoires tristounettes, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la cheville de ma très chère Cycy qui elle sait faire dans le bien lourd. Genre qui vous fait pleurer comme une madeleine ... enfin bref c'est posté et merci de suivre cette série =D<p>

Sayonara

Rin Yayoi


End file.
